Exhaust components, such as catalytic converters, are designed to treat exhaust produced when an internal combustion engine burns one or more specific fuel—typically gasoline or diesel fuel. Where the exhaust component will treat exhaust from the combustion of alternative fuel(s), the simulated exhaust must be produced by burning the alternative fuel(s). In order to produce a simulated alternative fuel exhaust using a bench engine, the bench engine generally must be modified to burn the alternative fuel.
Apparatus and methods are needed to accurately and cost effectively produce simulated alternative fuel exhaust.